Embodiments of the present invention relate to a hydrocarbon production system, and more particularly, to a system and method for separation and disposal of water and a solid medium from a production fluid.
Non-renewable hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and gas are widely used in various applications for generating energy. Such hydrocarbon fluids are generally extracted from the hydrocarbon wells which extend below a surface of earth to a region where the hydrocarbon fluids are available. Generally, the hydrocarbon fluids are not available in a purified form and are available as a mixture of hydrocarbon fluids, water, sand, and other particulate matter together referred to as a well fluid. Such well fluids are filtered using different mechanisms to extract a hydrocarbon rich stream and a water stream.
Generally, well fluids are extracted from a hydrocarbon well to a surface of the earth and then separated using a separator to produce oil and water. In such an approach, water separated from the well fluids is distributed and transported to a plurality of locations for disposal. One such location may include a water disposal zone located within the hydrocarbon well. However, such a process may increase capital investment and operational costs for water disposal. Further, disposal of water including sand and other particulate matter may result in plugging of the disposal zone. Further, such a process results in increased electric power consumption by the pumps used for transferring the well fluids to the surface. Further, any damage to the pumps due to the presence of the sand and other particulate matter in the well fluids is not prevented.
Accordingly, there is a need for an enhanced system and method for separation and disposal of water and a solid medium from a production fluid.